Flying insect pests have long been a nuisance and a health hazard. Since ancient times, insect traps have been used to eliminate flying insects, and hundreds of different traps have been proposed and developed over the centuries. There has always been a need to eliminate flies and mosquitoes that inevitably find their way into homes. Recent US outbreaks of Eastern Equine Encephalitis, West Nile virus and harmful E. Coli infections, public health threats that can be spread by flying insects, have only increased this need. Because insects may see and be attracted to a combination of ultraviolet (UV) and visible light, an indoor insect trap may have its own UV and visible light sources. Insect traps commonly have a fluorescent tube that emits both UV and visible light to attract insects and a glue board to trap them. However, insect traps incorporating fluorescent tubes and the transformers that power them may be too large to fit wherever they're needed and too expensive to afford one for every room in the house. In addition, insects may contact the fluorescent tube and over time it may accumulate dust and insect debris, blocking the light and reducing the trap's effectiveness. Furthermore, the glue board may be difficult to remove and replace without touching trapped insects and adhesive.